fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Florina
Florina (フロリナ Furorina, translated Flolina in Japan) is one of the three Pegasus Knight sisters from Fire Emblem and a close friend of Lyn's. Story Florina is a Pegasus Knight-in-training from Ilia. She is extremely shy, especially around men and archers. She has two older sisters, Farina and Fiora, both Pegasus Knights. One time when she was in Sacae, she fell off her pegasus, Huey, and landed in a tree. She was found by Lyn caught in the tree being attacked by a swarm of bees. Lyn helped her down, and the two became fast friends. In Lyn's Story, when Florina learns that Lyn has departed for Caelin, she searches for her in the Taliver Mountains. She accidentally lands Huey on Migal, the leader of a band of Ganelon Bandits. They are about to capture her when Lyn and her party rescue her. She joins with Lyn and goes with her to Caelin. After Lundgren's defeat, Florina is made a knight of Caelin. In Eliwood's Story, she joins the party along with Lyn when Eliwood aids Lyn in retaking Caelin. Her default ending is returning to Ilia to become a full Pegasus Knight. Her alternate endings include retiring to the plains with Lyn or marrying Hector and living with him in Ostia, which would make her the mother of Lilina. - A pegasus knight earning her title. A friend of Lyn's. "I-I'm a second-rank pegasus knight, aren't I?" Stats Initial Stats *Lvl 1 *HP 17 *Str 5 *Skill 7 *Spd 9 *Luck 7 *Def 4 *Res 4 Promotion Gains *HP + 5 *Str + 2 *Def + 2 *Res + 2 *Sword Skill E Growth Rates *HP 60% *Str 40% *Ski 50% *Spd 55% *Luk 50% *Def 15% *Res 35% Overall Florina has great Speed growth, along with pretty good Skill & Luck growths. Compared to her other Peg-Knight sisters, she loses out a bit in the Strength department, hampering her usefulness slightly, as well as having a small constitution. This means that the only weapon she can use without incurring speed penalties when you first use her is her trademark Slim Lance. Along with her often less-than-desirable strength, the slim lance often won't deal more than 10 damage per turn when attacking physical weapon-users. She is still a good attacker though, especially for slaying enemy mages. Florina is a bit frail too, so make sure you know where you are making her charge into. Initial Equipment *Slim Spear *Vulnerary Triangle Attack She and her two sisters, Farina and Fiora, are able to perform a triangle attack. Here's a little guide on how to do it. P (Player pegasus) E (Enemy Unit) P PEP This attack will do a cool animation has a quote from the sister doing it. Also this attack has 100% accuracy and 100% Critical Chance, very useful against bosses that the player is having a hard time killing. Be careful, as no matter what speed the player has, she will only do the triangle attack once. Possible Endings Default Florina- Pegasus Knight After Lyn abdicated rule of Caelin, Florina returned to Ilia. She remained shy, but this shyness has made her strong within. Florina and Lyn When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. Florina and Hector Hector succeeded his brother as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Florina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Other Supports *Ninian *Fiora *Farina *Nino *Serra Trivia * Although it is Huey who lands on Migal, Florina responds to Migal when he speaks of selling the pegasus, "Don't you touch her!" Odd, since Huey is primarily a male name and later she refers to the steed as a male in a support with Hector. * She lands Huey on two people(Migal and Hector) during the events of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Etymology Florina's name almost certainly comes from the word 'flower.' 'Florina' is probably a combination of the name 'flora' and the diminutive suffix 'ina.' 'Huey' the nickname for 'Hugh,' a germanic name which means 'heart, mind or spirit.' Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Playable characters